1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to table top games and more specifically it relates to a creative game utilizing gaming chips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous table top games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be competitive and are played upon game boards. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.